Two Kinds of Trust
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: Just a little story about Flack and Stella. Flirting and maybe a little more? Read to find out! R


**ok so there i was bored out of my mind and i thought 'hey why dont i try to write a Fiesta story' so here it is! tell my what you** **think !**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey Stell!" she turned around to see Flack running towards her.

"Hey Flack what's up?" she asked. When he reached her he caught his breath and began to speak.

"I need some advice, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Here why don't we go into my office" she turned and started to walk down the hallway, Flack followed in suit. When they arrived to their destination she sat down and pointed for him to take a seat and he did so.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked with that smile of hers. It always did brighten up a room.

"Well I need some woman advice and since you are a woman I thought I could ask you"

"Awww thanks I'm glad you noticed that I am a woman," she chuckled as she spoke. "so what is it?"

"OK, umm…she's really kind and beautiful…" he could tell she was getting jealous, obviously he need to give her more information about this girl he admired so much. "she is very stubborn and hard working. When she smiles she makes everything better and you forget what you were doing in the first place. She is very strong and confident, which I find extremely sexy and very attractive. Her eyes are an amazing color of green and her hair is just so silky that you just want to stroke your hand through it. Her laugh is entrancing and she has a bubbly personality. But to keep it short she is one of the most remarkable women I have ever met." he finally finished his speech and Stella was so shocked at how much he seemed to love this woman. She couldn't help but feel a little hinge of jealousy.

"Wow." Was all she could say. He looked up at her stunned face and smiled. She was one of the smartest people that he has ever met yet she was totally oblivious to the fact that he was talking about her.

"So can you help me?" he asked.

"I don't know what you want me to do Don, you already seem to know how you feel about this woman so I don't know if anything I can say will help. But I really do not see the problem" she explained in a thoughtful tone. She looked down trying to figure out what Don wanted from her. He got out of his seat and walked over to her side and kneeled so that they would be face to face.

"Stell" he said in almost a whisper. She looked up only to find that he had vacated his seat. She turned to him and looked into his eyes. Then it hit her, he was talking about _her_! Not some little hussy that she wanted to strangle but _her_.

"So what do you think I should do?" he asked her once again. She knew what he was doing so she decided to play along.

"Well, I think that you should express your feelings in a different way"

"How do you mean?"

"Like….taking action on your feelings" she said, her voice dangerously low. Now that he understood and it was pretty clear what she wanted from him. He moved closer to her and was inches away from her face. He could smell her perfume; it was intoxicating, almost dizzying. She was growing impatient so she took it upon herself to finish what he had started. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. He did nothing to stop it and well why would he want to? The kiss ended too soon for the both of them, granted they both needed the air. She looked up at him and all she could see was love. This did not only make her extremely excited but at the same time she was scared to death. She knew that she could trust him with her life but she has had a rough time with men lately. There were two types of trust that she could give, one not so easily and the other well, it was rarely ever given out. The first type of trust was the kind you can have with a close friend and the second was the trust you could have with a lover. She would have to learn how to trust him in a different way. The way that two people who love each other share, the kind that they know the other will never in a million years betray. She wanted to have that with him and she was willing to give it a chance. She was more than willing to take that challenge and she believed that Donald Flack Jr. would give her that kind of trust she wanted.

FINISHED

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**so what did you think? push that blue button and I'll be your bestest friend thats right i said it, now dont you feel special! **


End file.
